Stupid Feelings 2
by LLM99
Summary: Original Stupid Feelings, just I had to move it for a reason.
1. Sure

**Uhhhhhh this story idea is pretty cliché and I know it. Yes it's the Tobias and Tris are best friends and then he needs her to be his pretend girlfriend so girls will stop bugging him, of course they are in high school. Pretty cliché huh? I need reviews to continue this story. Merry Christmas! Well Merry Christmas Eve! I don't own **_**Divergent, Insurgent, or Allegiant**_**. I am LLM99, not Veronica Roth even though **_**Allegiant**_** was as good as fanfiction with a sad ending. It was not very good. I'm sorry Veronica, it just was awful. Too much fluff, fears gone, personalities gone, everything gone. I promise eventual Fourtris.**

TRIS' POV

"Tobias what do you need?" I ask as he barges in my room.

"I've got a huge problem and need your help." He sits on the end of my bed.

"What's wrong?" I ask sitting next to him.

"You know how a lot of girls flirt with me and try to get me to go out with them?" he asks and I nod. "Well I was thinking that if I had a girlfriend they would leave me alone."

"No. Tobias I am not going to be your fake girlfriend." I jump off the bed.

"Please Tris, I've thought it through. We still have our friendship without it ruining everything. They will leave me alone. Nobody will question it because I know some people are already betting on when we will get together." He stands up, too, and places his hands on my shoulders.

"Tobias we've been best friends as long as I can remember, this could ruin everything. What if we 'broke up' then we really wouldn't be able to be friends because it should be really awkward between us. Tobias this wouldn't work!" I whisper yell. Caleb will get very annoying if he hears this.

"Tris please." He begs.

"No Tobias." I turn around and start to walk towards the door.

"Tris wait." He grabs my hand and spins me around and grabs my other hand. "Tris what do I have to do to get you to agree to this?"

"Nothing, you can't do anything to convince me to go through with this stupid plan." I yell.

"Tris, I'm begging you." He pleads with me.

"Tobias, I'm saying no." I try to pull away from him, but he's too strong.

"Tris, just please, I need you to do this for me." His blue eyes plead with me as much as his voice does.

"Fine, on one condition. I get to break up with you at the end of this." I concede.

"Thank you." He picks me up and twirls me around.

"Tobias, put me down." I squeal.

"What's going on up there?" mom yells.

"Tobias is being an idiot." I reply.

"Tobias stop being an idiot!" mom yells. Tobias and I laugh. He sets me down and we hug.

"Thank you." He says softly and kisses my forehead.

"What are friends for?" I smile.

"I love you so much." He holds me close.

"I love you, too." I hug him back.

**Okay so what do you guys think? Let me make this clear, there is nothing romantic going on between them yet. Yes he kissed her forehead and they told each other that they love each other. But don't you tell your best friends that you love them. Just keep that in mind. I hope you guys have a great Christmas!**


	2. Girlfriend?

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESUS! I got a pretty good initial response for this story. I have decided it should be illegal for animated characters to be attractive as Eugene Fitzherbert is or Flynn Rider, whatever you call him. Yes I'm watching Tangled while I'm writing this. I don't own the **_**Divergent**_** trilogy.**

TOBIAS' POV

"Do you mind if I stay here for a little while? Marcus has a new girlfriend at the house." I rub the back of my neck.

"Of course you can." Tris smiles at me. "Do you want something to drink or eat?"

"No, I'm good." I smile back at her.

"Okay well I need something to eat." She gets up and goes to the kitchen. I follow. Caleb is sitting at the table reading a math book. Really?

"How are you doing Tobias?" Mrs. Prior asks.

"I'm doing well, you?" I reply. Caleb already doesn't like me.

"Same thank you for asking." Well that was a very interesting conversation. Tris pops enough popcorn for 3 people and grabs 2 sodas and we go back to her room.

"Leave the door open!" Caleb yells.

"I do what I want!" Tris replies and I start laughing.

"Tris." Caleb warns. With that Tris makes a point to slam the door behind us.

"You wanna watch a movie?" she asks and plops down on the bed.

"Sure, what movie?" I sit next to her.

"I don't care. What do you want to watch?" she asks me.

"Uh how about THG?" I ask.

"Sure, can't wait for Catching Fire to come out. It was a whole lot closer to the book." She leans back on the pillows and I set up the movie. I kick my shoes off and sit next to her. "What are we going to tell everyone?"

"Let's start off small and just hold hands and things like that, see what happens." I reply.

"Christina will figure that something's up pretty quickly." She leans her head on my shoulder.

"We're just going to have to be good actors." I kiss the top of her head.

"You're a terrible actor." She smirks.

"Well you're no Lauren Bacall." I joke.

"I never said I was." She points out.

;)

"You ready?" I ask.

"As I'll ever be." She sighs and takes my hand, interlacing our fingers.

"You'll be fine." I kiss the side of her head.

"If this doesn't work, I'll kill you." She warns.

"Love you, too, Trissy." I laugh. "Just smile and pretend to be happy." She gives me the most fake smile ever. We walk into the school. We pretend that we don't notice the looks people are giving us. We go to our lockers, our hands part, but our sides still touch. Then Christina comes.

"Tris!" she calls. "Four!"

"What is it Christy?" Tris sighs.

"People have been saying you two came into school holding hands." She breathes.

"Yea we did." I say and grab my gym bag.

"So you guys are like dating?" she asks hopefully.

"Yes, he asked me out last night." Tris says pulling out her Literature book.

"Really?" Christina is smiling ear to ear.

"Really." I say and shut my locker.

"Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh!" she jumps up and down.

"Christina calm down." Tris laughs at our friend.

"I have to go tell everyone." And with that Christina is gone as quickly as she came.

"Well that went well." I say.

"It could have gone a lot worse." She admits.

"I really owe you, Trissy." I take her hand again.

"Then carry my books." She gives me all of her books.

"I was going to offer anyways." I laugh and kiss her head again. This is so weird. I'm kissing my best friend. I guess it could be worse. "Let's get you to class."

**Sorry about this**

"So you and Tris are really together?" Uriah asks for like the fifth time.

"Yes, how many times does it take to get this through your thick head?!" I ask and Zeke laughs.

"Pay up." He sticks his hand out to his younger brother.

"Fine." Uriah pulls out his wallet and takes out a ten. He starts to hand it to his brother, but not before I snatch it.

"Hey!" Zeke says.

"Bets made on me, I collect." I explain.

"Go buy something nice for your girlfriend." Uriah laughs as I walk out of the locker room. Tris is on the girls' side talking to Marlene and Shauna. Will is already sitting on the bleachers.

"Uriah and Zeke being annoying?" he assumes as I sit next to him.

"Yep, I got ten bucks though." I finger the bill.

"What they make a bet and you took the reward?" he laughs.

"Yep." I smirk.

"So you and Tris are really together?" he asks.

"No we aren't we're faking." I say as sarcastically as I can.

"Haha." He smiles.

"How did you ask her out?" he finally looks at me.

"I'm not even sure, I just kinda did." I reply.

"I want to ask Christina out, thanks for the help with ideas." He rolls his eyes. I laugh and Zeke and Uriah join us.

"Today we are playing co-ed volleyball. Guys versus girls." Coach Amar announces. We all shout or something in agreement. We all get on the court and the girls get to serve. This one girl, Nita I think, winks at me. Guess she hasn't heard. Tris glares at her. Well maybe she will be able to do this and make it convincing.

"Ready, go." Christina serves and Uriah returns it, into the net. I hit it up and a guy named Peter spiked it. It almost hit Tris in the head, but she was ready and moved so she could hit it back.

**Sorry about this too**

"So when is your first date?" Marlene asks between bites of burger.

"We haven't really discussed it." Tris replies.

"You need to go on a real date soon." Christina points out.

"I asked her out last night." I say in reply.

"So, you saw Nita wink at you." Zeke says.

"Can you guys please not try to control our relationship?" Tris asks.

"Nope." Christina says popping the p.

"Uh oh." Lynn says.

"What?" I ask.

"Speak of the devil."Christina says and a hand lies on my shoulder.

"So Four, I heard that you are dating a scrawny little girl." Great, Nita.

"Well you heard wrong, I'm dating Tris." I say looking at her.

"Why? I mean she looks like a 12 year old." Nitta pouts.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Tris says.

"I mean I have so much more to offer than her." Nita tries to slide into my lap.

"Okay I am tired of this." Tris pushes her off of me and Nita falls to the ground. Tris then slides into my lap and I wrap my arms around her waist.

"You little-" Nita starts.

"Eh-eh-eh, we're in school." Tris shakes her finger at Nita. Our entire table bursts out laughing. Nita makes a disgruntled noise and walks back to her table as best she can with 6 in heels on.

"Thanks babe." I kiss the side of Tris' head.

"Awwwwww." All the girls (minus Lynn) sigh.

"Have you guys kissed yet?" Lauren asks.

"No." Tris and I say at the same time.

"Well then get going." Zeke says.

"I would like my first kiss to be oh I don't know private." Tris rolls her eyes.

"We won't watch." Uriah promises like a little kid.

"No." I say.

"Please." He begs.

"Oh, my gosh. Why are you guys so insistent on this?" Tris asks.

"Because people aren't believing that you guys are together." Marlene says. "They think that it's fake."

"I can assure you we are together." And then she kisses me. It wasn't a bad kiss; well I guess I enjoyed it. I haven't kissed a girl before. But Tris is still my best friend. Then her lips are gone and so is she.

**Well that chapter is over. I hope you guys are enjoying it. **


	3. Jersey

** I am currently at the beach and uupdating from my new tablet.:-) . I hope you guys are enjoying my story. I don't own ****Divergent.**

**TRIS' POV**

**I cannot believe I just did that. I just kissed Tobias, my best friend. I storm out of the cafeteria and hear someone follow me.**

**"Go away Four." I shout and keep walking.**

**"Last time I checked, my name is Caleb, not Four." Crap that's worse.**

**"Well then go away Caleb." I keep walking.**

**"Why didn't you tell me you were dating him?" He grabs my arm.**

**"I don't know maybe because I knew you would freak out. Apparently I was right." I roll my eyes.**

**"If you had told me I wouldn't have reacted like this." He scoffs.**

**"Tris?" Its Tobias, thank God.**

**"Here." I call.**

**"Tris, look now you see-" Tobias stops. "Caleb."**

**"Four." Caleb says ten sly.**

**"Can I talk to your sister?" Tobias says and Caleb nods. "Alone."**

**"Fine, remember that lunch ends in 5." With that Caleb leaves and Tobias and i are alone.**

**" Tobias I'm sorry, I just lost my temper and I was so annoyed with her and I just kinda-" and he stops me with his lips. "Tobias."**

**"Let's count that as our first kiss, I don't think we should count you kissing me out of outrage." He smiles down at me.**

**"Okay." He laces our fingers together.**

**"Tris, you see what I'm talking about. I guess it didn't work as well as I hoped it would, but the little scene should somewhat get it through their makeup covered heads." He leans down and kisses my cheek.**

**"I hope so." I'm still somewhat in shock. I didn't think when I agreed to this he would just kiss me like that. I guess I enjoyed it. I mean again he's my best friend and I love him, just not like that. **

**"I'm sorry about all this crap I convinced you to deal with for me." He apologizes.**

**"Tobias, promise me now that this fake relationship won't change anything between us. It will still be like before any of this crap started between us alone." I grab his other hand.**

**"I promise." He squeezes my hands and kisses my forehead. "I love you Trissy."**

**"I love you, too, Toby." I smile at him. Then the bell rings and we have to go to class, he carries my books and holds my hand. **

**The rest of the day goes by smoothly and at about 5 Tobias comes over like he normally does. Marcus normally comes home about now and since he works with daddy Tobias can stay here for a while.**

**"Oh Tris, Tobias, look what I found today." Mom says as we walk in, our heavy sports equipment in tow,**

**"What is it mommy?" I ask.**

**"Well I was looking for a picture for your cousin, Fernando's, wedding and found this." She puts a giant box infront of Tobias and I.**

**"A box." I state.**

**"Open it." She says excitedly. I do and its a box of pictures. Pictures of me and Tobias.**

**"We have a whole box of pictures just of us?" I ask.**

**"Well there are sometimes others in the pictures, but yes. I thought you two might want to look through it, especially with what Caleb told me." She looks at me knowingly.**

**"What exactly did he tell you?" I ask, knowing my brother night have stretched the truth.**

**"Just that something happened at lunch and you kissed Tobias. He also told me you two finally started dating." She smiles and leaves.**

**"Even my mom was waiting for us to get together." I sigh.**

**"Hey look at this." He pulls a picture from the box.**

**"What is it?" I ask leaning in.**

**"Its when we went on vacation together when you were 14 and I was 16." He hands me the picture of us at the beach in our swimsuits.**

**"We had so much fun that trip." I hand the picture back.**

**"We could be here for hours looking through all of these." He says pulling out another picture. "I guess we really have had that many memories together."**

**"Considering I don't remember you not being my best friend." I slide closer to him and look at the picture in his hand. Its of us when I was 3 and he was 5, his first day of kindergarten.**

**"I was so mad that day it was the first time we were going to be apart for more than an hour and I wasn't going to be sleep the whole time." I smile t the picture.**

**"You were pretty adorable mad and you still are." He laughs.**

**"Shut up." I shove his arm.**

**"You're adorable Trissy." He kisses the side of my head.**

**"You were a pretty cute kid, too." I grab the picture.**

**"I'm not cute now?" He tries to look offended.**

**"Nita sure thinks you are." I sigh and put the picture back.**

**"She is one of the reasons that I asked you- no more like begged you- to do this." He says. "I have been wondering one thing though. Why were you so mad about Nita?"**

**"Well I've been watching tons of girls throw themselves at you since you got rid of the braces and zits when you were 15, and I'm your girlfriend now so what was I supposed to do?" I ask him.**

**"Nothing different, its just you seemed genuinely pissed." He laughs.**

**"I was." I say.**

**"That's nice Trissy." I lean my head on his shoulder. "So what do you want to do this weekend?" **

**"I don't know. We could go on a 'date'." I say.**

**"Oh fun, we'd be bound to run into someone from school and have to answer 20 questions, oh and in just kinda asked you out if anyone asks." He leans his head on top if mine.**

**"Good because that's what I've told like 10 people." I say.**

**"Where would you like to go for our first date."he asks.**

**"I haven't been asked on a date." She says.**

**"Okay how about this, Beatrice Prior, will you give me the pleasure of going on a date with me tomorrow night after the football game?" He stands up and takes both of my hands in his.**

**"Tobias Eaton, I would love to go on a date with you." I stand up too and we start laughing our heads off.**

**"I don't know what I would do without you Trissy." He sits back down and pulls me with him.**

**"You wouldn't have a fake girlfriend." I say.**

**"True,can you wear my football jersey tomorrow? All of the players' girlfriends wear their boyfriends' jersey on game day." He says.**

**"I would love to." I smile.**

**Sorry its all in bold. I couldn't turn it off for some reason. Oh well, they have a date now. **


	4. Football

**Well I would rather update then talk to the idiot sitting next to me so here we go. I am soooooooooo annoyed with FSU fans. Yes the family Ibe been with is FSU fans. I am a die hard Auburn fan. Auburn is gonna win. Gus is going to make it happen. Gus will work some magic and we will win. There might just be another miracle. True its not in Jordan-Hare, but you cannot deny that God has had a hand in this season. If any of y'all tell me to shut up because you're tired of hearing about the dang National Championship, then go die in a hole like LSU.**

TOBIAS' POV

"Do you have the jersey?" Tris asks as she walks to my motorcycle in her driveway.

"Of course I do." I pull it out of my book bag and hand it to her. Her hair is in a high ponytail a and she has a little makeup. She slips the jersey over her head. Its way to big for her. "You look cute in my jersey."

"Oh shut up, its as long as me." She exaggerates.

"I'm serious." I laugh.

"Let's go, we don't need to be late." She says. I hand her her helmet and put mine on. We speed off and get to school in a few minutes. We walk in hand-and-hand like yesterday, we get less looks, but still feel eyes on us.

"Coach needs me to meet him before 1st block." I say once we get to our lockers.

"Okay." She stands on her toes and presses her lips to mine. I could get used to this. Her lips taste like candy apples and feel good against mine. I hold her cheek and turn around and leave. Coach reality doesn't need to see me, but I do need to see Zeke. Yesterday when I kissed Tris after Caleb left I felt like I never had before. Sure I'd gone on dates, but never kissed a girl or really dated them.

"Zeke!" I call. He's standing at his locker talking to Shauna.

"What's up Four?" He asks.

"I've got a problem." I look at Shauna.

"You want me to leave son you?" She asks. "If its a problem with Tris then you need a woman's thoughts."

"Fine, but everything I tell you guys you have to swear not to tell anyone." They nod. "Let's go somewhere more private." They nod again and we walk to the courtyard. We still have a half hour til first. "Tris and I aren't really dating. We're just trying to get all those slutty girls to leave me alone. Problem is-"

"You think you may like Tris as more than your best friend." Shauna finishes for me. I nod. "Oh Four this is so cute!"

"Its not cute, its awful. I'm falling in love with my best friend and there's no way she feels the same." I say.

"Dude, you've been fake dating a day, slow down on this. How does she make you feel?" Zeke asks.

"Well when we're alone we act the same as we always have. When we kiss though my lips feel changed by the connection, when we hold hands they feel like they're on fire, everything just feels different." I admit.

"Awwwwwww." Shauna places her hands over her heart.

"No, not aww. Bad, very bad." I say.

"Dude we all know you love her. But its going to have to be you to decide in what way." With that they leave me. Now I'm back to where I started. Great.

**_LOL SORRY_**

My friends are absolutely no help. Zeke, Shauna, and Lauren are the only ones i can ask because the others (especially Christina) will tell Tris. I can't let that happen. It would mess up our entire friendship. I can't have that happen. I just can't. Lunch comes sooner than I want it to and that means I have to talk to all of my friends and Tris. Tris, this is going to be awful.

"Hey guys." I sit nest to Tris and kiss her cheek. Zeke smirks at me and Shauna and Lauren giggle.

"How's your day been?" Tris asks me.

"Since Gym? Alright I guess, I haven't gotten to see you though." All the girls (again minus Lynn) sigh.

"When did you get so freaking cute?" Christina asks all excited.

"When I got a girlfriend." I answer and pick up my pizza. Zeke wiggles his eyebrows at me. "So how has everyone else been, its not like we haven't had 4 blocks with at least some of the others together."

"What?" Uriah asks.

"How are you people? There Uriahed down enough for you?" I ask.

"The saying is dumbed down." Will says.

"Same thing." Zeke says and we all start to laugh, well all of us except Uriah.

"Seriously though, how has everyone been?" I ask.

"Why do you ask? Avoiding talking to someone specific?" Zeke asks and I glare at him.

"What's he talking about?" Tris asks.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later." Crap.

"Okay." She kisses me.

"Okay, okay no PDA." Lauren says. Zeke elbows me. I glare at him and he starts laughing.

:-|

"Okay, we're down by a field goal and have 30 seconds on the clock. 1st down and 10. We are not going into overtime. Play 642." We all get into position. "Ready, hike." Will snaps me the ball. The linemen protect mmein the pocket and I fake a hand off to Uriah who is the running back and I run. I dodge a defensive lineman and keep running. I'm brought down on the 14 yard line. "No huddle. Uriah, you better be able to prove your worth."

"Four, you're scaring the crap out of me." Uriah says.

"Ready, hike." I hand the ball off to Uriah and he runs through the hole the linemen created and runs. And nobody stops him. He scores. Thank God. The home side starts cheering and we all pat Uriah on the back. Three seconds. Kickoff and they could run it back. We gotta stop them. The extra point is good. Wer're 4 points ahead, not enough to be comfortable. I'm not going to play anymore. Well I guess being quarterback has its perks.

I sit on the bench with my helmet off and see Tris in the stands with the other girls. She's having fun. They set up for the kick and Edward, the kicker, kicks. They catch the ball on their 10 yard line and the receiver starts to run. Zeke runs right at him and tackles him to the ground. We won.

We won. Barely, but we won. I run up to Zeke and we man-hug. The brothers got to be the saviors of the game. "Are you going to 5th quarter?"

"No I'm taking Tris on our first official date." I answer.

"You could bring her." Zeke says.

"Dude, just let me be alone with my girlfriend." I turn around and make my way to the locker room. I shower quickly and put on a polo and khakis. I comb my hair and walk out of the locker room. The other players are currently showering or changing or something. I get some pats on the back as I walk out and am met by none other than Nita.

"Hey Four." Her dress is short enough to be considered a shirt.

"Hello." I start to walk, but she's in my way.

"That was a great call thingy." She says and twirls her hair between her fingers.

"Nita, I got to go. Tris and I have a date." I start to walk again and she wraps her arms around my neck. "Nita, seriously I gotta go."

"Four, why leave so soon? Honestly that little girl is nothing compared to me." She runs a hand down my side to my hip.

"Nita." Who could that be?

"Go away me and my boyfriend are busy." Nita keeps staring at me.

"Last time I checked he was my boyfriend, not yours." Thank God.

"Go away shrimp." Nita says.

"Let's see 10 athletes against a girl who cries when she breaks a nail. The odds are not in you favor Nita." Is that Will?

"Yea, Nita just give up." Christina.

"Fine, but you havent seen the last of me. Eventually you two will break up and i'll be here to pick up the pieces." Nita leaves and a small hand places itself in mine.

"Crazy female dog won't give up." Uriah says.

"Female dog?" Marlene asks.

"I'm not going to cuss, Coach is right there." Uriah says. We all laugh.

"Four and I are going." Tris says. I lean down and press my lips to hers. Her arms wrap around my neck and we pull eeach other closer and closer. Is she enjoying this as much as I am?

"Quit it with the PDA!" Zeke yells. We laugh again and Tris and I go to my bike.

"You did great, our defense kinda sucks though." Tris says as I hand her the helmet.

"Zeke stopped the final run, so I'm good." I say and pull on my own helmet.

"So who were you avoiding talking directly to at lunch?" She asks and slides behind me.

"Zeke, he had been annoying me and whenever I ignore him he freaks out." Well not a total lie.

"Oh." Her arms wrap around my waist. "Where are we going?"

"Its a surprise." I say.

"I hate surprises." She groans.

"I know." I speed off.

**I hope you guys are enjoying this. Happy New Year!**


	5. First Date

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. HAPPY NEW YEAR! Have a great 2014. I don't own **_**Divergent**_**. I'm really starting to fall in love with writing this story.**

TRIS' POV

"We're here." Tobias stops the bike and we climb off his bike.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"A new restaurant that just opened, it's called the Pit. Zeke said it was pretty good." He answers. We walk in and get a table for two, his hand never leaves mine. "You okay?"

"Yes, why?" I ask.

"You just seem tense." He shrugs. "You look beautiful by the way." I blush; Christina forced me into a dress with the colors of our school, black and gold. "Thanks to you though my jersey smelled like flowers and rainbows and other girly things."

"Now it smells like sweat and colon and other disgusting things." I point out.

"Better than smelling like a girl." We laugh and are showed to our table. He pulls out my chair for me and scoots it closer once I sit down. He sits across from me and we order our drinks. "What looks good?"

"Everything." I answer.

"You cannot order everything, I don't have that much money." He laughs.

"I think I'm going to have the chicken alfredo." I say skimming over the menu.

"That sounds good." Tobias smiles at me. "I guess we don't really have to deal with first date stuff, we know everything about each other."

"I bet that there is something about me you don't know." Yea, like how I'm terrified of being with you because I'm worried I'll fall in love with you and you won't feel the same way.

"Okay, name something and see if I didn't know it, don't lie." He says.

"Did you know that you're my best friend." I smile.

"I've known that for the past 16 years." He smiles back.

"Okay, did you know that I've been thinking about joining the softball team?" I ask.

"Yes I knew that, Tris I know everything there is to know about you." He smirks.

"Fine you know everything." I hold my hands up in defeat.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asks.

"Yes, I believe so." I answer. Tobias nods. "I would like the chicken alfredo."

"And I would like the spaghetti and meatballs." We hand our menus in and the waiter leaves.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" I ask.

"Um not much really since it's supposed to rain. Why?" he replies.

"I was just wondering whether or not you wanted to come over and we could hang out or something." I shrug.

"Good because we need to discuss something somewhere more private." He says. What is he talking about? Does he want to "break up" with me?

"Okay. It really was a good game." That's all I got?!

"It was okay I guess. Glad Uriah can run." He says.

"True, glad Zeke tackled that guy." I take a sip of my drink.

"I'm very glad of that." He smiles.

"I bet. Wow we have nothing to talk about." I lean back in my chair.

"Sure we do, let's play a game." He says.

"What game?" I ask.

"I was hoping you had an idea." He scowls. He taps my leg with his foot. I raise my eyebrows at him. "What?"

"If you were planning on us playing footsy then you're out of luck." I smirk at him and he kicks me under the table. "Hey!"

"Stop being so annoying and maybe I won't kick you." He says.

Okay so chicken alfredo and spaghetti and meatballs." The waiter gives us our food. "Oh and I forgot to ask, is this a special occasion?"

"It's our first date." I say. "So I guess."

"I was just wondering." And he leaves us to our food. We don't talk much the rest of the time, just eat. He drives me home on his bike and walks me to the door.

"Tobias, um." What do I say?!

"I had fun Tris." He leans down and presses his lips to mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and his arms lock around my waist. I am enjoying this way too much. I'm enjoying this so much that I don't hear the door open.

"Beatrice?" crap its Daddy. Tobias and I pull apart as fast as possible.

"Yes daddy." I say.

"Come inside." He says calmly and I do. "Goodnight Tobias." He slams the door in his face.

"Daddy!" I say.

"Beatrice Elizabeth Prior what the heck are you thinking?" Daddy doesn't blow up like this at me, ever.

"Daddy, Tobias and I are dating. We have been since Wednesday night. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. Daddy please don't get mad." I beg.

"Beatrice, why didn't you tell me?" he calms down.

"I just haven't had time." I sit on the couch.

"Beatrice, your curfew was half an hour ago." He says.

"I'm sorry Daddy, time just got away from us." I beg.

"I should ground you, but since it is Friday night and your first slip up I will let it go. Just don't let it happen again." he warns.

"I promise Daddy." I go and hug him.

"I'm just trying to take care of you baby girl." He pulls me closer.

"I love you Daddy." I say.

"I love you, too."

**Sweet little father daughter moment. I am exhausted and have to go back to school on Friday.**


	6. Falling in Love

**I am goimng back to school tommorrow.:-( . I dont wanna go back. I don't own** D_ivergent._

TOBIAS' POV

I can't do it. I can't tell her I love her. Sure I've been saying it for years, it just never meant this. Or did it? Have I been in love with her this whole time and just not known it? Oh my gosh.

"Four!" Zeke waves a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry I'm just thinking things over." I rub my face.

"You love her, we all know that." Uriah says.

"But in what way?" I ask.

"You have to answer that yourself." Zeke answers.

"Do you love this girl?" Uriah asks pulling up a chair.

"More than anything." I answer.

"You want to hold and kiss her whenever you want?" Zeke asks.

"Yes." I answer.

"You want to whisper sweet things in her ear only for her to hear?" Uriah asks.

"Yes."

"Then what the heck re you waiting for?!" They ask together.

"If I knew how she fealt about me this would be so much easier." I say.

"I can find that out. How about we get Christina to have all of the girls come over and they play truth or dare or something and get Tris to tell them." Uriah says. We stare at hiM.

"That was the smartest thing you've ever said." Zeke gapes.

"I have my moments of brilliantness." Uriah says proudly.

"Brilliantness isn't a word." I say.

"It is in my book." He grabs his phone and runs out of the room.

"What am I going to tell Tris? I asked her if I could come over today because I has going to tell her." I lay back on the bed.

"Cancel, tell her that I need you to do something." He says.

"Okay." I pull out my phone and dial Tris' number.

"Hey." She picks up on the third ring.

"Hey, um, I need to cancel this afternoon. Zeke needs me to help him with something." I hate lying to her.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you at church in the morning." She sounds disappointed.

"I love you." I say.

"Love you, too. Bye Tobias." She hangs up.

"How did she sound when you canceled?" Zeke asks.

"Disappointed." I answer.

"Good." He says.

"Why good? I don't want her to be upset with me." I say..

"If she didn't care then she wouldn't have sounded like that." He says like its the most obvious thing in the world.

"She's my best friend, of course she cares about me." I shove him.

"Its all done. The girls will be there soon." Uriah says charging into the room.

"Okay. At Christina's right?" I ask.

"Yep." He answers popping the p. Christina lives right next to Zeke and Uriah. You can see right into her pink bedroom through Zeke's window.

"I'm calling Will." Zeke says. Will gets here 15 minutes later and all of the girls are at Christina's.

"Hey Christina. Put it where we can listen on, Four is miserable not knowing." Will says and put the phone on speaker so we can all listen.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Marlene asks.

"Truth." Tris replies.

"Are you and Four really dating?'' She asks. Please don't lie.

"No, were just trying to get girls like Nita to leave him alone." Tris sighs. "Christina, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Christina replies.

"I dare you to go run around your backyard yelling that you need a shower." That isn't weird.

"Done." Christina says and we all match as she does just that.

"What the heck are you doing?" Zeke yells out the window.

"Truth or dare!" She replies.

"Carry on then." Zeke says and shuts the window. They get back to Christina's room.

"Alright. Tris." Christina says.

"Why me again?" Tris says.

"I want answers." Christina replies.

"Fine. Dare." Tris replies.

"I dare you to tell us exactly how you feel about Four." Well played Christina.

"I don't know anymore honestly." Tris sighs. "He's my best friend and I love him, just-" the phone dies.

"Will I'm going to freaking kill you." I yell.

"Sorry, it isn't my fault the phone died." He says backing away from me.

"Hey, she said she loves you." Zeke says.

"She's been telling me that for years." I say. "She said I was her best friend, she didn't say crush, nothing like that. Just friend."

"She said she doesn't know anymore." Uriah says.

"That could mean she's starting to hate me or something, it doesn't have to mean love." I look down. "Plus, there's a big difference between love and being in love."


	7. Park

**BAMA LOST! BAMA LOST! BAMA LOST THE SUGAR BOWL! AJ MCCARRON ISN'T GOING TO HAVE A GIRLFRIEND FOR LONG! WOOP! I'M SO EXCITED AND NERVOUS AT THE SAME TIME! THEY LOST TO OKLAHOMA!I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE! FSU IS GOING DOWN! WAR DAMN EAGLE! On a sadder note, I'm updating. The last chapter was pretty mean. I'm sorry. Well not really, it was for a reason. Mwahahaha. I don't own **_**Divergent**_**.**

TRIS' POV

"Just I feel like-" I'm stopped by loud yelling coming from Zeke and Uriah's. We look out the window and see Tobias yelling at Will. "What the heck?" Zeke and Uriah start trying to calm him down and he sits on the bed and looks down at his hands. I open the window and yell to see if they hear me. "Zeke! Uriah! Open the damn window!"

"What is it Trissy?" Zeke asks.

"Only Four can call me that!" I yell. "Now what's he upset and yelling about?"

"He's convinced you hate him." Uriah says.

"I am not." Tobias yells and pushes past them.

"I don't hate you, Four. I love you." I say.

"I love you, too." He smiles at me and I smile back.

"Yay! You stupid teenagers love each other. Now shut up!" the old man across the street yells. We all laugh.

"I need to talk to you." He says.

"Where?" I ask.

"Park, tonight at 9. Where something pretty." He smirks and closes the window.

"I'm dressing you up for your "date"." Christina says.

"I guess I should continue. I feel like I'm falling in love with him." I sigh and resume the position. Christina is going to spend the next hour on my face alone. We have 3.

"Awwwwwww. You have to tell him." Marlene says.

"No, it could ruin our entire friendship if he doesn't feel the same way." I scowl as Christina pulls out all the powders and stuff.

"It could ruin your entire friendship if you keep it bottled up." Shauna says.

"I know, but what if he rejects me and never talks to me again? I'm falling in love so fast." I say.

"Is it really that fast? You've been telling him you love him for years; couldn't it really have been true love the entire time?" Lauren asks.

"I guess, but I've never wanted to kiss him or hold his hand or do all the other things couples do until recently." I say as Christina starts to apply makeup to my face.

"As much as I love hearing your mental battle, I would rather hear one side win. Preferably the side that says you're in love with him, not the one that says that you just love him." Christina says.

"I love him that much I know."

**Three very long makeup filled hours later**

"Tobias, what is it?" I ask.

"Tris, it's just-" he stops. "I can't do this."

"Tobias, you can tell me anything, you know that." I say.

"I know it's just. You'll laugh at me, I know it." He sighs and rubs his face.

"I promise I won't laugh." I say and place a hand on his arm.

"No Tris, I just don't know anymore." He says.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask.

"Nothing." He says and presses his lips to my cheek. He lingers for a second and watches my lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I wish he meant it the way I do. "All the girls know it's fake."

"What?" he asks.

"The relationship." I say.

"I know Tris. We umm listened in on the truth or dare game through Will's phone. He called Christina and neither of them hung up. His phone died and then you heard what happened from then." He looks down at his feet.

"You listened in on our conversation!" I yell.

"Everyone knew about it, but you." He says defensively.

"Any particular reason you listened in?" I ask.

"I just wanted to know something and knew you wouldn't tell me." He still doesn't look at me.

"What did you want to know?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Just whether or not you would tell them?" he says.

"Oh, okay. So why did you want me to come here?" I ask.

"I just wanted to tell you. I felt bad. Zeke, Will, and Uriah know, too." He says.

"Look Tobias, from now on if you want to know something, just ask and I'll tell you." I get on my toes and kiss his cheek. "I gotta go. Christina needs help on her homework."

"I'll see you at church." He leans down and presses his lips to mine. It's chaste, but its everything I wanted. Well not everything, I want to know how he feels about me and kiss him whenever I want. Then he's gone. I walk home and ponder my thoughts. The school is having a talent show next week and everyone is trying to get me to sign up. According to them I can sing. Maybe that's how I'll tell him. Choose a song that gives my message to him and be totally vague to everyone else. That's what I'll do.

"Christina. I need your help."

**I'm so mean. I'm sorry. I really want them to confess their love, but at the same time I don't. oh I have decided exactly how I want my future boyfriend to ask me to prom. Okay so you know those Disney Medleys of all the Disney songs. Well him and some buddies sing one of those in a talent show or something and they sing "Be a Man" from Mulan, but he doesn't sing and they all sing to him. Then they stop and he asks me. Boom! Perfect for a Disney lover. WAR DAMN EAGLE!**


	8. Choosing a Song fit for Tobias

**I'm so mean. That last chapter. I really want them to tell each other that they are in love with each other, but at the right time. I don't think it's time yet. I don't care if you guys think it is or not, my thought is what matters. How many of you are rooting for Auburn on Monday? All of you should raise your hand. FSU has had a sucky schedule and Auburn plays in the best conference in the country. Bama couldn't stop us, how could FSU? Bama was pissed Thursday night and cocky. I'm glad they lost. I hate Bama. I've grown up hating Bama. I've seen what they do. They poisoned our trees. They accuse us of cheating because they're sore losers. They worship Nick Saban. Someone stabbed my blowup Aubie. Legit he has holes in him. He is our 2010 Aubie. My dad patched him up, but still. He has to survive until Tuesday morning. He's kinda worn down. We aren't getting rid of him though. We are very superstitious about football. Well me and my dad. My mom is a Bama fan and doesn't care. My sister is trying to bring peace between Auburn and Bama and doesn't know a thing about football. I have one full on Bama fan, but she knows crap about football. Her parents and her are only going for FSU because they're not Auburn. Auburn is going to win on Monday and Bama and FSU will have to shut the f-word up. Tre is Heisman worthy. Jameis Winston can go die in a hole. He raped that girl. He wasn't convicted because his team needed him. I will make a bet with you guys. When Auburn wins I will talk to the guy I like next time I see him. He's in Pasadena. He's going to the game with his family. WAR DAMN EAGLE! I don't own any of the characters, just my idea which is really cliché. **

TOBIAS' POV

"I chickened." I tell Zeke once I get home and call him.

"What?" he says.

"I didn't tell her." I say.

"Come on dude, it can't be that hard." He says.

"You go tell your best friend that you're in love with them." I scowl.

"Dude, I love you, but as a brother." He says.

"Idiot." I tell him.

"Okay so what are you going to do?" he asks.

"Not tell her I guess." I say.

"No, you have to tell her. We just need to figure out how." He says dismissing my last thought.

"Any ideas?" I ask.

"No." he replies.

"Thanks for the help." I roll my eyes.

"I'll get Uriah. URIAH!" he calls.

"What is it Four?" the younger brother asks.

"How am I going to tell Tris I love her?" I ask.

"You could just tell her." He says.

"Tried that and chickened." I say.

"Four, you're not afraid of anything except apparently telling your fake girlfriend that you love her." I can practically hear him shake his head. "You could write a song."

"Heck no, I don't sing." I tell him.

"Dude I've heard you sing, you're good and if you don't want to write a song there are a million love songs out there." Zeke says.

"Where have you heard me sing?" I ask.

"Church." He says.

"Okay. So what song?" I ask.

"Ask Christina or something. I don't know any of that crap." Uriah says.

"Sing it during the talent show!" Zeke says like Christina would.

"Goodbye." I hang up and hear someone come up the stairs. Crap.

"Tobias!" Marcus yells. This is going to end painfully. "There you are; you were late."

"I was with Tris." I say backing up.

"You should have thought about the time before you left." He takes his belt off and puts it over his head, ready to hit me. I shield my face and the belt strikes my hands. I cry out in pain, but I know it will just get worse from here.

By the end my back is bloody and I can barely move. I pick up my phone and dial Tris' number.

"Hello." She says sleepily.

"Hi." My voice even sounds pained.

"Tobias, what's wrong. Did Marcus?" she says concerned.

"Yes." I choke out.

"Tobias, I wish there was more I could do." She says sadly.

"Tris, it's okay." I say.

"No Tobias, its not." she says.

"Tris, please, stop." I groan.

"Clean the wounds and sleep on your stomach. Goodnight Tobias. I love you." She says.

"I will. I love you, too, more than you'll ever know." We hang up and I do as she says.

TRIS' POV

"Which song do you think I should sing?" I ask Christina who is sitting across from me on my bed. We brought her here to help me after church. I sit cross-legged on my bed with my acoustic guitar in my lap.

"I have no idea." She shrugs. "What's his favorite song?"

" 'America' by Imagine Dragons." I answer.

"Not a very romantic song huh?" she says.

"No." I shake my head.

"Ummmm, you could sing 'Call Me Maybe'." She says excitedly.

"No, I would rather die and so would Four." I say.

"Sing Taylor Swift." She says.

"I hate her." I say.

"I know, but she sings love songs." She says.

"So does Sara Bareilles." I say. "Wait, that's it. I'll sing 'I Choose You'."

"I don't know that one." She says. "Sing it."

"Okay. I'm tuned, I can play, too. I'll sing the acoustic version." I say and begin to strum.

**(The Italics is her singing)**

_Let the bough break, let it come down crashing  
Let the sun fade out to a dark sky  
I can't say I'd even notice it was absent  
Cause I could live by the light in your eyes_

I'll unfold before you  
What I have strung together  
The very first words  
Of a lifelong love letter

Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
I choose you  
I will become yours and you will become mine  
I choose you  
I choose you  
(Yeah)

There was a time when I would have believed them  
If they told me you could not come true  
Just love's illusion  
But then you found me and everything changed  
And I believe in something again

My whole heart  
Will be yours forever  
This is a beautiful start  
To a lifelong love letter

Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
I choose you  
I will become yours and you will become mine  
I choose you  
I choose you

We are not perfect  
We'll learn from our mistakes  
And as long as it takes  
I will prove my love to you

I am not scared of the elements  
I am under-prepared, but I am willing  
And even better  
I get to be the other half of you

Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
I choose you  
I will become yours and you will become mine  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you

"That's perfect!" she says.

"You think?" I ask.

"Yes. Now we have to pick out what you're going to wear. You can't go on stage singing a love song to your best friend/fake boyfriend in jeans and a t-shirt." She says looking through my closet.

"Nothing too sexy, please." I beg. "I don't want to look like Nitta."

"I promise you'll look like Beatrice Prior." She says. "Perfect." She pulls out a black and white striped dress with cap sleeves that goes to my knees. "We'll pair this with this necklace." She grabs my pink and gold necklace. "And some heels."

"I don't own any heels." I say.

"You can borrow a pair of mine." She says.

"Okay, I guess I'm singing in the talent show." I smile.

TOBIAS' POV

"Christina I need your help!" I say.

"What is it Four? I'm over at your girlfriend's house." She says.

"I need a song to sing to Tris." I say.

"Like at the talent show?" I hear the smile in her voice.

"Yes." I say.

"Awwwwwwww." She says.

"Yea, now I need song ideas." I say.

"I'll talk to you later. I'm helping Tris with something. I'll come up with ideas."

"Okay, bye." I hang up. That wasn't helpful at all. I wonder what she's helping Tris with.

**They have the exact same idea. I did that for a reason btw. Give me some song ideas for Tobias. What do you think of Tris' song? I found it when I was looking for ideas and loved it. You guys should go look it up. I love Sara Bareilles. 'Fairytale' is also really good. I like her other songs, too. I gave them both musical talents. Well Theo can sing in real life so not as much for Tobias. Just assume he got Theo's talent. Her dress is actually a dress I own that I got from Forever 21 and the necklace. I don't wear heels. I only wear dresses to church. When I was in my school's talent show I wore pants. True I was clogging, but still. My friend who was doing it with me wore a skirt because she's girly and short. I'm a better clogger than her, too. I'm in Advanced and she's in intermediate 3.**


	9. I Choose You

'AN: I have decided what Tobias is going to sing! If you hate Disney, get out. I don't own any of the characters. Oh and skip to the day of the talent show.

TRIS' POV

"You ready?" Christina asks.

"I'm excited to hear what the Four are singing. Do you know what he'snging?" I ask as she touches up my makeup for the tenth time.

"Yes, but he made me swear not to tell you." She applies more mascara to my eyelashes.

"That's not fair." I pout.

"Quit your whinning and open your eyes more." Mascara to my bottom lashes. She applies a bit more lipstick to me. "Done."

"Thanks. Now let's go." I say and walk with her to our seats. The performers havef the front row in the auditorium. Christina just sweet talked her way into it.

"I think that this is going to be good." She says.

"Please tell me." I beg.

"They made me swear!" She says.

"Fine." I say.

"What act are you again?" She asks.

"Fourth and the guys are sixth." I answer. "I hate these shoes." She forced a pair of stilletos on me.

"They make your calf's look amazing though." She says.

"Welcome to the tenth annual Roth High School student talent show." Tori says. Only teacher that let's us call her by her first name. "We have some great acts for you tonight! Who's ready?" We all cheer. "That's what I'm talking about!" She goes on and talks about the first act for a second. I'm so nervous. I go back at the beginning of act three. My guitar is tuned and I'm soooooooo nervous. "Alright everyone. Next we have Tris Prior singing I choose you by Sara Bareilles."

I walk on stage and everyone is clapping."Thanks guys, I hope the person I'm singing this for understands what I mean while I sing."

_Let the bough break, let it come down crashing_

_Let the sun fade out to a dark sky_

_I can't say I'd even notice it was absent_

_Cause I could live in the light in your eyes_

_I'll unfold before you_

_What I have strung together_

_The very first words_

_Of a life long love letter_

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_

_I choose you_

_I will become yours and you will become mine_

_I choose you_

_I choose you _

_(Yeah)_

_There was a time when I would have believed them_

_If they told me you could never come true_

_Just love's illusion_

_But then you found me and everything changed_

_And I believe in something again_

_My whole heart _

_Will be yours forever_

_This is the beautiful start_

_To a life long love letter_

Tell_ the world we finally got it all right_

_I choose you_

_I will become yours and you will become mine_

_I choose you_

_I choose you_

_We are not perfect_

_We'll learn from our mistakes_

_And as long as it takes_

_I will prove my love to you_

_I am not scared of the elements_

_I am under-prepared, but I am willing_

_And even better_

_I get to be the other half of you_

_Tell the world we finally got it all right_

_I choose you_

_I will become yours and you will become mine_

_I choose you_

_I choose you_

_They all start clapping for me. "Thank you very much." I walk off the stage and go sit between Christina and Tobias. They both tell me how good I did and Tobias kisses me._

_"I gotta go back." He says once we pull apart._

"Okay."_ I kiss his cheek. "For good luck." He smiles at me and leaves. I don't pay attention to the next act. Then Tori announces Tobias and he walks out. We all clap for him and he locks eyes with me._

_"Thank you." He says. "Please don't hate me because I can't sing. My friends kinda forced me into this."_

**Well thats all for now. Sorry so much is in italics, I thought I had turned it off and I hadn't. I'm not re-typing all that.**


	10. I'm Yours

**Woop! An update! I realize that they think similar, but don't you and your best friend have the same thoughts a lot? My friends and I do. Ummm this idea is from Divergent04, well for the song it is. Thanks for the ideas! I don't own **_**Divergent**_**. Oh and italics is his singing.**

TOBIAS' POV

_Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back_

Before the cool dawn run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.  
I reckon, it's again my turn  
To win some or learn some.

But I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours.

Well, open up your mind and see like me,  
Open up your plans and damn you're free.  
Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.  
Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved

So I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm sure.  
There's no need to complicate.  
Our time is short.  
This is our fate,  
I'm yours.

Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear  
And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed.

I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons.  
It's what we aim to do.  
Our name is our virtue.

But I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours.

Well, open up your mind and see like me,  
Open up your plans and damn you're free.  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours.  
So please don't, please don't, please don't...  
There's no need to complicate.  
'Cause our time is short.  
This oh, this oh, this is our fate.  
I'm yours.

Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, oh,  
Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?  
You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours.

Everyone starts to clap and I go off the stage. I was the last act. Nitta is standing there. "Hey Four, that was a beautiful song you sang for me."

"I didn't sing it for you." I say walking past her.

"Of course you did, who else would you have sung it for?" she says putting both of her hands on my hips.

"My girlfriend." I say and start to walk away.

"You mean your fake girlfriend?" she says. I stop dead in my tracks.

"She isn't my fake girlfriend." I say.

"That's not what I heard. I heard that you two were fake dating so girls would leave you alone." She stands in front of me and stands too close to be comfortable.

"Look Nitta, I don't like you, at all. So if you will go away, I need to go tell my real girlfriend something." I say.

"You know she doesn't like you back. She's flirting with Peter currently." She steps back and I push past her. I walk to where Tris and I said we would meet each other afterwards and she is standing there with her guitar case and Peter is leaning on the wall next to her. I hate him. I start to walk towards Tris and Peter presses his lips to hers and pushes her against the wall with her hands above her head so she can't move and one of his hands drift to her chest. Anger courses through my veins instead of blood.

"Get off her." I yell.

"Wait your turn Four." Peter tells me. I push him off Tris and she falls to the ground.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on my girlfriend you son of a-" I pin him to the wall with my hand around his throat and stop there.

"Four is too afraid to cuss in school, oh that's cute." He says. I hold to his neck tighter, so it will leave a nasty bruise.

"Coming from the guy I have by the throat against a wall." I sneer. "I swear though if you lay a hand on her again I will kill you." I release him and he falls to the ground coughing like crazy. I turn to Tris. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but he will tell someone and they will come get you." She says pointing at Peter.

"Technically he was sexually harassing you. So really it was defense of a third party and totally legal." I say.

"Thank you." She says.

"Tris, this probably isn't the best time to tell you, but I've wanted to tell you something for a while. I tried to when we met in the park Saturday. I chickened though." I'm stalling. "Can I take you out for dinner and tell you then?"

"Sure, let's just get out before that one goes and says anything." I pick up her guitar case and we start to walk. "You did great by the way."

"So did you. What did you mean when you said that you hope the person you're singing that for would understand?" I ask.

"Oh, um can I tell you later?" her cheeks could bring tomatoes to shame. "Why did you choose that song? I mean I love it, just want to know why. I assumed you were going to sing Imagine Dragons or something."

"I'll tell you later." I open the passenger side of her car open for her and go to the driver's side and drive to The Pit. Since our first date there we have come twice. "I just realized something. Our friends are probably looking for us."

"Oh, my gosh we totally forgot!" she laughs. I love that laugh. How am I going to tell her? How am I going to tell the beautiful girl next to me that I'm in love with her?

"Nitta stopped me before I got to you and told me you were flirting with Peter. She knew that we're fake dating." I sigh. "I told her I didn't like her in any way and then found you."

"Why is our school full of idiots?" she asks.

"Because the world is full of them." I say.

"Which sucks." She smiles.

"Yea." I park and we go get a table for two. My heart seems to be beating out of my chest. I can't do this. Yes I can. No I can't. Stupid mental battle.

"Tobias?" Tris says.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I say.

"About what?" she asks sipping her soda.

"You." I say.

"What about me?" she asks.

"Why you sang that song and what you meant by what you said at the beginning." I lie.

"You are a terrible liar Tobias." She says.

"I really was thinking about you." I say.

"I know that, you weren't lying when you said that." She stares at me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Nothing." She says quickly.

"You are a terrible liar Tris." I say.

"Fine I was just thinking about how I'm going to tell you what I need to tell you." She isn't lying.

"How about we say what we need to say at the same time." I say.

"On three." She puts her drink down. "1…2…3…"

**I am evil. I have to stop here and torture you. Lol I am not as mean as V. Roth or Rick Riordan though. Or John Green. Or any of the other authors I love. I am not that cruel. I can't believe anyone is that cruel. I'm writing a crossover for TFiOS, THG, PJO, HP, and **_**Divergent**_**. You guys should read it. You know if you've read all those books. You should read the rest of my stories, too. Maybe not Dauntless Truth or Dare or Initiates because those were my first 2 and they suck. Real bad. **


	11. I'm in Love with You

**Man, you guys are mean updateless. We lost to freaking FSU. We lost to a rapist and you know what? It doesn't matter. We shouldn't have even been there. Statistically we were not supposed to be there, but we were. We were leading. We were this close to winning and we made some bogus plays. You also know what; I have been dealing with Bama fans, in the state of Alabama. They are like the worst. I don't even know why I'm friends with my "friend" Sara anymore. She is an annoying little she-dog. She is a puzzle! (If any of you understood that, then you are very cultured or at least you know some Shakespearean) I don't know a ton of other insults in that, so she is a puzzle (not really, but I am sooooooooooooooo mad right now). News flash; Bama lost, too. You aren't invincible and who cares, you guys are gonna suck next year. A ton of your team is leaving. Auburn is losing a very small percentage of our team. Tre and Nick are juniors. I'll shut up, but I swear if anyone posts anything in the reviews saying we suck or something about Bama and FSU being amazing I will stop this story. I don't make hollow threats. I will delete this story. Think about that when you review. I don't own **_**Divergent**_** and WAR DAMN EAGLE! Maybe I'll just have bomb kill everyone. I don't know, I feel particularly evil today, so don't try me.**

TRIS' POV

"I'm in love with you." We say at the same time. I stare at him dumbfounded and he stares back. "Really?" I nod and so does he.

"Tobias, kiss me." And he does. Time stops. This is the first kiss we have shared that I don't feel guilty about enjoying. Then I remember we are in public. I pull away and he gives me another peck on the lips.

"I love you, so much." He vows.

"I love you more." I smile.

"Not possible." He smiles back and intertwines our fingers.

"I'm not really that hungry." I tell him, I'm not Christina's mom is a really good cook.

"How about we just cancel our order, go get some Chinese food and go watch movies at your house?" he asks.

"I would love that." I answer. We do everything he says and run by his house so he can change into something more comfortable. Marcus isn't here. Once we get to my house and I get changed we plop down on the overstuffed couch and open Netflix. "What do you want to watch?"

"I really don't care. What do you want to watch?" he asks.

"Ummmmm, how about 'The Princess Bride'?" I ask.

"I have never seen that, but it sounds real girly." He smiles at me.

"You sound like the little boy; at least I'm not asking you to watch 'Twilight'." I say and select the movie. Mom trusts us enough to let us be alone. I called her while Tobias was changing. She just said that Tobias would need to leave before the dinner she and dad are at (Marcus is there, too) is over and they get home. That gives us to about 10. Those dinners last a while. I snuggle up to Tobias and kiss him real quick. He wraps a blanket around us and hands me my chicken fried rice. We both suck at chopsticks so we eat with forks.

"I agree with the kid." He says.

"It gets better." I promise.

"We better not be watching a chick-flick." He warns.

"Trust me its hilarious." I snuggle closer to him. I eventually fall asleep and wake up to Tobias moving around.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He says.

"Time for you to leave already?" I stretch.

"Tris, the movie ended like 10 minutes ago." he chuckles.

"What did you think?" I ask wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face in his chest.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." He admits.

"You enjoyed it." I chuckle.

"I gotta go." He leans down and presses his lips to mine. I hold his face in my hands and kiss him harder. "Tris."

"Tobias." He pulls me closer.

"I need to leave." He says. Its a pathetic excuse and he knows it because next thing I know he's kissing my neck.

"Tobiasssss." I moan and feel him smirk against my skin. I shove his shoulder slightly and he chuckles. "You need to leave before my parents and Caleb get home. Dad and Caleb may kill you." He pulls away completely and kisses me softly.

"I love you." He says and pulls his jacket on.

"I love you, too." We kiss once more and he leaves. I've never been girly or a flirt, but once I close the door behind him I squeal.

"I heard that." He yells. I can hear the smile in his voice. I quickly grab my phone and call Christina.

"Oh, my gosh!" She squeals when I tell her everything. "We found Peter. He claimed Four attacked him with no motive."

"Complete opposite." I say.

"So you guys are official now?" She asks.

"Well Tobias hasn't called me his girlfriend yet, but pretty much." I say.

"So, you finally have a legit boyfriend, how you feeling?" she asks.

"When was the last time you dated a guy?" I scoff.

"Um I'm dating Will." I hear her mumble.

"No way!" I squeal.

"Okay, now back to you dating your best friend!" she says.

"Fine. I don't know." I say honestly. "We've been best friends for sooooo long. I mean honestly I don't know what this is going to be like. I mean while we were fake dating we acted exactly the same in private as we always have. Now he may expect something of me. Crap." I come to the realization, Tobias may be my best friend, but what if he wants me to have sex with him? He should know better than that, but he's still a teenage boy.

"Tris?" Christina asks.

"Sorry something just occurred to me." I say.

"I'm going to make you pretty for the party tomorrow." she says. I forgot, Zeke and Uriah are having a party tomorrow night.

"I totally forgot about that. Nothing too Nitta." I say.

"I promise." she says.

"I'm not wearing a dress or skirt." I say.

"Fine, skinny jeans and a pretty top." she says.

"Thanks. I gotta go, my parents and brother will be here soon." I say.

"Bye." she says.

"Bye." I hang up and go to bed. Today has been the best day of my life.


	12. On Top of the World

**I should like put a total plot twist in here or something just to see what happens. I won't, possibly. I hope you guys are enjoying my story. I don't own ****_Divergent_****.**

TOBIAS' POV

"She loves me back. Zeke, she loves me back!" I freak out.

"Calm yourself!" Zeke says.

"Yeah Four, don't get too excited." Uriah says.

"Oh shut up." I say. "You're killing my mood."

"How you feeling?" Shauna asks.

"Who all is there?" I ask.

"Me, Uri, Shauna, and Marlene." Zeke answers.

"Where are you?" I ask.

"The Pit. We saw you and Tris leave." Uriah says. "Did someone get lucky?"

"No." I say and hear them laugh. "Shut up."

"Now answer my question!" Shauna demands.

"What was it again?" I ask.

"How are you feeling?" Marlene says.

"I feel like I'm top of the world honestly." I say. "You guys have been at the Pit for like two hours?"

"Yes, we are about to leave." Marlene says.

"Okay bye." I hang up and unlock the front door. Marcus is going to be home soon. I run up the stairs and throw my shirt off once I get into my room. I hear the front door unlock. I get into bed and pretend to be asleep. Maybe he'll leave me alone.

"TOBIAS!" Okay maybe not. I get up, knowing that if I don't it'll just be worse. I pull my shirt on and walk down the stairs. Marcus is standing in the kitchen, bottle in hand. He's drunk. "Where were you? I got an alert on my phone that you just came home."

"I was with Beatrice." she hates that name.

"That little slut." Marcus scoffs. That's it. I pin him to the wall much like I did Peter earlier tonight. He grabs at my arm and the bottle breaks on the floor.

"You listen now and you listen close. You can insult me all you want and you have, but you bring my girl into this and that's when I snap. You worthless bastard **(Pardon my language I've been avoiding cussing, but I just had to)**." All the joy I felt moments ago turned into pure rage. "You beat me my whole life, you beat my mother to death. You aren't going to touch her and you're not going to beat me again. I am eighteen years old and obviously can overpower you. You are going to leave both of us alone. You don't run my life."

"Oh but I do Tobias." Marcus says. "If I did not would you have done any of this? We are the same. Like father like son."

"You are not my father, I don't have a father." I step back and let him fall to the ground gasping for air. "I am an orphan." I run upstairs, pack everything I can into a duffel bag, and leave. I take my motorcycle and drive straight to Zeke's. The only place I can think of other than Tris'.

"Hello Four." Mrs. Pedrad says as she opens the door.

"Hello, is Zeke home?" I straighten up a little.

"He and Uriah are in their rooms. May I ask why you look like you're going to kill someone?" she says and lets me in.

"Family conflict." I say.

"Must be pretty bad." she says. "Zeke! Four's here!"

"You have no idea." I mumble.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she asks. I hear Zeke bound down the stairs.

"Your hair looks nice." I lie.

"Thank you. Would you like anything to eat or drink?" she asks.

"No mam." I shake my head.

"Hey Four!" Zeke says. "What's wrong?"

"Can I tell you somewhere else?" I nod towards his mom in the living room.

"Sure." I follow him to his room. "What's wrong?"

"I stood up to Marcus finally. He called Tris a slut and I cracked. I pinned him to the wall and he told me we were the same. The man beat my mother to death, he beat me as long as I can remember." I haven't admitted that to anyone, but Tris before now. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" he asks.

"Like I'm broken." I say.

"You're not. Just that bastard needs to be in jail." he says. "Murderer, child abuser, wife abuser."

"Yea, can we not talk about this right now?" I ask.

"Sure. How about we talk about your little girlfriend?" he asks.

"Fine. I called her my girl tonight. I said that while I had Marcus pinned to the wall." I say. "How long will your mom let me stay here?"

"Aw, I think." He says. "She'll let you stay a while. I mean you exactly what she wants Uriah and I to be, obviously we're not."

"Okay. I guess I can get my own place since I am 18, but I don't know it doesn't feel right." I sigh.

"When we graduate we can get an apartment together, less money." He says..

"Yea, I don't know how living with you is going to be." I say unsteadily.

"Go ask Uriah, he's been doing it for sixteen years." Zeke smiles.

"I'll do that later. I'm gonna call Tris." I pull out my phone. Crap, Marcus can track the phone, I need a new one. "Can I borrow your home phone?"

"We don't have one." He says.

"Then your cell?" I ask hopefully.

"Sure." He hands me his iPhone. I dial Tris' number and look at Zeke, silently asking him to leave. He gets the message and does just that.

"Hello." She answers sleepily. "What is it Zeke?"

"Its not Zeke, Trissy." I say.

"What is it Tobias?" She yawns.

"I stood up to Marcus, he was drunk and started insulting you, so I pinned him to the wall and threatened him." I say.

"What exactly did he say about me?" She asks.

"He called you a slut." I answer.

"Tobias, you're the only guy I've ever dated." She says.

"I know." I answer.

"You've done that to two people in one day, must be a new record. Both involved me." She laughs.

"Yea, I'm currently at Zeke's and probably will be for a while. I don't know what I'm going to do." I say.

"Currently you are going to be a good boyfriend and let your exhausted girlfriend sleep." She says.

"Did I hear you call me your boyfriend, Tris?" I chuckle.

"Maybe." She says. "Why did you want me to?" I hear the smile playing on her lips in the sexy way it does when she teases me like this.

"Yes." I smile. Then I hang up. Well that's a great way to end a phone call with your girlfriend of three hours.

**:-) I hope you guys are enjoying the story. If you're wondering that wasn't the huge plot twist I was hinting at, this is setting up for the huge plot twist, that me being me must have. Maybe its not leading up, you don't know. I do know. We both know there will be one. Don't you love my twisted writing?**


	13. I'm your family

**:-)I am not V. Roth.**

TRIS' POV

"Beatrice, we're home!" Dad calls. I jump out of bed and walk towards the door. "Beatrice?"

"I'm here." I say and open the door.

"Sorry it took so long, we had to drive Marcus Eaton home, he had had too much to drink." He says.

"Oh its alright. Is Caleb spending the night at his friend's?" I ask.

"Yes he is, they have a very big project to work on." Mom says as she takes off her coat.

"After church can I go over to Zeke and Uriah's?" Please don't ask why, please don't ask why.

"Alright." Mom says. "How is Tobias?"

"He's well." Why do I sound so formal?

"I'm glad to hear that. How was the show?" Dad asks.

"It went really well." I answer.

"That's good." Mom smiles.

"May I go back to bed?" I ask.

"You may." Dad says. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I walk back in my room, close the door, get into bed, and contemplate all that has happened today.

* * *

"Tris." Zeke says as he opens the door. "We we weren't expecting you."

"Where's Four?" I ask instantly.

"Nice to see you, too." he says and shows me in. "Up the stairs, first room on the left."

"Thank you." I say and run up the stairs.

"Remember that Uriah, my mom, and I are down here!" he calls and I roll my eyes. I hesitantly knock on the door.

"Come in." Tobias calls. I open the door to see him in sweatpants and a t-shirt lying on the bed. He looks at me. "Hey Trissy." He seems almost upset. I guess the rage from last night finally wore off.

"Hey." he sits up and pats the spot next to him. I sit there and he wraps his arms around my middle. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. Honestly I hated him so much and now that I'm done with him I'm worried he's going to break down the door and drag me by my hair back to the house." he buries his face in my neck and pulls me into his lap.

"Hey, he's not going to hurt you ever again. The sociopath is gone." I say and rub his muscular arms. "You have Zeke, Uriah, Christina, Will, Marlene, Lynn, Lauren, me. We're your family, though not by blood."

"I honestly don't know what I'd do without you." he mumbles against my neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." I say. "Always have, always will." We sit in silence for a few minutes with me rubbing his arms and his holding onto me with his face buried in my hair.

"Four! Tris! You guys still up there?" Uriah yells.

"No Uriah, we jumped out a two story window onto the concrete." I yell back sarcastically. He says something about being Dauntless. Strange word. Sounds like the name of a dragon or something from a story. Tobias kisses my cheek.

"When do you have to be home?" He asks.

"Before 8 since its a school night." I answer.

"Would my beautiful girlfriend like to go to dinner." My cheeks flare when he calls me beautiful.

"I don't think we can sadly." I reply. "How about we go to the park?"

"I would enjoy that." He smiles and kisses my lips. Its slow and makes my bones feel like they're melting. "Let me change and we'll go."

"Alright." I get out of his lap, peck him on the lips, and exit the hands are sweaty like they were on Friday. I rub them on my flowered shirt. Christina drilled me on everything that had happened the night before. I walk down the stairs.

"And she emerges." Uriah announces.

"How's Four? He has only left his room for food, the bathroom, and Church." Zeke asks.

"He's fine, just trying to take everything in." I pick at the flowery blouse Christina got me for my birthday. Tobias always liked it. "How far is it to the nearest park?"

"About the length of a football field that way." Zeke points North. "Four taking you?"

"Yes. He needs to get out for a little while." With that Tobias comes down the stairs in jeans and a button down.

"Ready?" He asks me.

"Ready." I confirm and lace his fingers through mine. "See you guys later."

"Bye Fourtris!" Uriah says.

"Fourtris?" Tobias asks.

"It's your couple name." He informs us.

"Thats nice." I say and exit the building. "Its a beautiful day."

"Yes it is." Tobias says, he stares at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing. I just can't believe you don't know you're beautiful." He says.

"Don't start singing One Direction on me." I warn.

"Trust me, I won't." We both hate the British boy band.

"Good." he leans down and presses a kiss to my lips. He holds my face in his hands and I hold his arms.

**That is all, sorry it's so short. I am writing a _Pride and Prejudice _story so please go read that if you will.**


	14. Die, Nita, Die

**Not Veronica Roth.**

TOBIAS' POV

Tris and I walk to the park, hand-in-hand. "Are you ready for the game on Saturday?"

"As I'll ever be." I sigh.

"You'll be fine." she coos. I lean down and kiss her cheek.

"I hope, you're right." I sigh. She stands on her toes and presses her lips to mine. I hold her waist and she holds my face. Someone honks their horn and we pull apart and see Will and Christina. Will is laughing his butt off and Christina is making the most awkward face I've ever seen.

"Nice job Four." Will says and drives away. Christina sticks her head out the other window and waves at us. We wave back.

"Our friends are insane." Tris states.

"But we love them." I smile at her. She smiles back. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I kiss her again and no one interrupts us.

* * *

"We have rescheduled the party for two Saturdays from the next. So basically three weeks, due to Homecoming." I say.

"I assumed when Zeke texted me that yesterday." she laughs. "He can't just cancel a party."

"Very true." I smile at her.

"Is their mom going to be there?" she asks. "I mean does she know?"

"Oh yea, she just leaves so she isn't responsible for anything that happens." We laugh and I slip my fingers between hers.

"I know what happens, and she is one smart lady." she leans her head on my shoulder.

"Yea, she is." I kiss the top of her head.

"FOUR!" A shrill voice calls behind us. Great. We both turn and see Nita jogging towards us. She's in really short nike shorts and a sports bra, she's been running.

"Hello Nita." I sigh.

"Goodbye Nita." Tris says and we start to walk away.

"Four." she wines. We keep walking. "FOUR!"

"Ignore her, keep walking." Tris mutters. Then Nita grabs my shoulder and tries to yank me back. She's not very strong. She lets go and I feel Tris get yanked away from me.

"Let go of her, you slut!" I yell. Tris swiftly punches Nita in the nose and blood starts pouring out of Nita's face. She staggers back and Tris walks back to me.

"I don't think you want to mess with us." Tris smirks.

"You hoe!" Nita screams and tries to punch Tris. She ends up falling on her face. "You two aren't even really dating, why keep acting like it? The whole school knows."

"We weren't really dating, we are now." I lean down and kiss Tris' cheek. "Go tell the whole school that." We turn and walk away, not looking back.

* * *

"You punched Nita?" Marlene laughs.

"In the nose." I smile.

"I was wondering why she had tape on her nose." Christina says between bursts of laughter.

"I broke it?" Tris laughs.

"I don't know, but it's purple, swollen, and not attractive." Will says, putting his arm over Christina's shoulders.

"I hope you broke it.' shauna sighs.

"So do I." Zeke agrees.

"I think we all do." Uriah nods his head.

"How did it go with Peter?" Lauren asks.

"I almost got suspended, he got arrested for sexual abuse, and Tris and I have to go into court in a few days for him to be charged, then later for the actual trial." I inform them.

"Well this has been a very productive day." Uriah claps his hands together.

"Yea. I could have gotten arrested." I take a bite of my burger.

"Oh yea, you turned 18 last month." Will says.

"Yep and it's illegal for me to beat the crap out of him because he's a minor." I say, disgruntled.

"I wish you would beat the crap out of him." Christina sighs.

"Okay so how many people do we want Four to beat the crap out of?" Lynn asks.

"Peter, Nita, Eric, can't forget Eric, Edward, Drew, Molly, who else is there?" Tris counts off.

"Um, Al." Christina scrunches up her face.

"Don't remind me of him." Tris groans. Al tried to force Tris into going out with him a year ago and threatened her. She got a restraining order, but he still lives in our neighborhood. He has to eemain 100 feet away from her, though. So he can't go to school here. It got really bad.

He would constantly call and text her. He was obsessed. He was our friend, but then he went crazy. Now he goes to school on the other side of town and I never see him. If he touches Tris again, though, I won't care about the law. He's getting beat to a pulp. My fist tightens and Tris lies her hand on it. "He's gone, he's not going to hurt me." She whispers in my ear.

"I know, it just pisses me off. First Al, now Peter, who else am I going to have to pin to the wall by the throat because they hurt you?" I ask.

"Not any more." She kisses my cheek.

"Calm it with the PDA." One of the teachers, Mrs. Mathews, says.

"Yes ma'am." We turn and look at her, she's scary as heck! We all laugh.

"You guys ready for the game?" Christina asks.

"It's homecoming, an easy tem." Zeke replies.

"Don't get cocky, that's when mistakes are made and games are lost." Tris says.

"Tris, we still haven't gotten you a dress and it's on Friday!" Christina exclaims.

"I don't have a date." She shrugs.

"Sure you do, Four." Uriah points at me.

"No one's asked me, so I don't have a date." She smirks. Damnit. I forgot all bout that. I can't ask her here, or now. Not in the school cafeteria. I have to do something special. I was so wrapped up on telling her I loved her i totally forgot about asking her to the dance.

**That's all.**


	15. PSA

**PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT**

**When you are reviewing to my (or any) stories, please use proper grammar. Instead of 'u', please type 'you' or 'y', type 'why?'. Thank you for your consideration. I do not enjoy trying to decipher your reviews. I know the other authors on here must not either.**

**I want to know what you think, but please do not speak Walmart.**

**Also this ':)' is Voldemort, this ':-)' is a smiley face.**


End file.
